


Impressions

by Problemswithbiology (problemswithbiology)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, I will not make you sad, M/M, No sadness guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problemswithbiology/pseuds/Problemswithbiology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's first impression of Marco was that he was an idiot. Marco thought Jean was "uh, interesting"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

Jean’s first impression of Marco was that he was an idiot.

It was obvious from what he said to the instructor “ _I came to offer my body in service to the king”_ What type of person says that? It sounded like the guy was offering to be the king’s sex slave. No idiot joined the army in the name of ‘patriotism’. In fact no one joined the army period unless they had no other options. Obviously, that was Marco’s lame attempt to suck up to the instructors and get a higher ranking.

Lesser people might fall for his sincere, dark eyes and freckled face, Jean had thought to himself, but he knew the truth. He knew that Marco was just a manipulative kiss ass with dumb hair and a big forehead. Jean was not stupid enough to fall for his act.

“Sure he might seem sweet and nice,” Jean would say to anyone who would listen, “but trust me, there’s more to him then meets the eye. Underneath, he’s just as selfish as the rest of us. Trust me. I hate him and you should too.”

 

***

 

Marco’s first impression of Jean was that he was an idiot.

It was how he had replied to the instructor’s question, “ _I want to live in the interior_.” What type of person says that? It sounded like the guy was purposefully trying to alienate himself. Marco knew that some boys his age tried to be all harsh and mysterious in order to gain a reputation as a bad boy, but surely no one else would have tried something like that in front of the instructor.

Other people might think that Jean was just an abrasive loner, Marco had thought, but he knew the truth. Jean was just trying to impress people, and anyone who felt the need to be rude in order to impress was no friend of Marco’s.

“He may seem cocky,” Marco would reply to people who asked, “but underneath, he’s just as insecure and lonely as the rest of us. I wouldn’t say I hate him, though, hate is a strong word.”

 

***

Two years later, and the boys of the 104th trainee squad started to wish that they had continued to hate each other. They especially wished this when badly muffled laughter erupted from Jean and Marco’s bunk at two in the morning.

Bertholdt choked on a sob and Connie screamed into his pillow as the whispers (that weren’t whispers so much as rasped talking) and laughter echoed around the barracks.

Jean and Marco were oblivious to the anger they had caused. Jean was lying on his side, with his arm propped against his head and Marco was sitting upright with his legs crossed. His head provided the support for the blanket that was currently draped over them to form a makeshift tent.

“I can’t believe you thought I was a manipulative kiss ass!” Marco gasped between bouts of laughter.

“Well, you thought I was an idiot!” Jean countered.

“Which is proof that I have the better judgment!”

Jean snorted and smacked Marco on the arm.

“Ow!”

“You deserved it.” Jean said.

“Meanie.”

“Manipulative kiss-ass.”

They made eye contact, and burst into another fit of laughter.

“It’s so weird to remember what we used to think of each other.” Marco said, “I mean, can you imagine what would have happened if we hadn’t become friends? We might still believe our first impressions.”

Jean winced, “Yeah.”

Then he grinned, “and then you wouldn’t have _any_ friends.”

Marco laughed, “Yeah, _I_ would be the one with no friends. Sure.”

He reached over, took Jean’s free hand and gave it a squeeze. Jean’s heart beat faster and sweat coated his palm. He almost tried to pull his hand away but Marco was smiling at him so sweetly.

“I can’t imagine not knowing you, Jean.” Marco said.

“Would you like to?”

Marco squeaked and toppled onto Jean when Reiner’s face appeared underneath the blanket. He held up an edge with one hand and the other gripped the top of the bunk. Jean wrapped his arms around Marco tightly as possible. That way if Reiner did decided to take either of them out to the woods to kill; it would at least be difficult.

“No, thank you!” Marco squeaked, “Um, thanks for the offer!”

“Then shut the fuck up, and go the fuck to sleep!” Reiner growled, and shoved the blanket down.

Marco and Jean lay still for a second. Then Jean whispered into Marco’s ear, “thanks for the offer?” and they both burst into helpless giggles.

“Shush! He’ll hear us!” Marco whispered and managed to extricate his hand from Jean’s grasp to place over his mouth.

They paused and strained to hear the sound of Reiner’s angry stomps coming towards them, but nothing came. Marco moved his hand from Jean’s mouth and placed it by his side.

“Um” Marco said, and Jean became very aware that Marco was on top of him, and he had his arms wrapped around his friend’s midsection. He really shouldn’t have been as comfortable as he was.

“Um.” Jean said, and didn’t let go.

“We should get to bed.” Marco mouthed, but didn’t move.

“Right.”

“Right.”

There was a pause. Then they scrambled away from each other as quickly as possible. However, the bed sheet tangled between them and prevented them from moving too far.

“Sorry!” Jean hissed and continued to thrash away, “sorry, sorry!”

“Wait, Jean.” Marco said.

Jean stopped and looked at Marco; who was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes.

“Marco?”

Then Marco kissed him. His lips were dry and cracked, and Marco had moved so quickly that Jean bit his tongue. Still, this was, without a doubt, the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Before Jean could get used to it, Marco pulled away and clapped his hands to his mouth.

“Oh my god, Jean! I am so sorry! I don’t- I don’t know what came over me. I totally understand if you hate me. I am- I mean I’m-“

“Marco!”

Marco looked at him with wide eyes and a frozen expression. Jean leaned forward and pulled his hands away from his mouth.

“ _Shut up.”_ He placed a hand on Marco’s cheek, and pulled him in for another kiss.

This one was even better than the first, and not just because it was longer. Jean found that when Marco wasn’t terrified, he was a damn good kisser. Absently, he found himself wondering when Marco had learned how to do this? But then Marco pressed him into the sheets and Jean stopped thinking altogether.

“At least they’re not talking anymore.” Connie said.

Marco and Jean jumped apart and Jean turned to glare at Connie, only to find half the barracks slack jawed and staring.

On his side, Marco saw Armin hanging over the bunk. He raised an eyebrow in question.

“I came to tell you to go to sleep, but then you started to-“ Armin gestured helplessly at the two of them.

“As long as they don’t start having sex then I don’t what they do as long as they aren’t talking.” Reiner said.

Jean started to splutter and Marco choked on his own spit.

“Crap guys, we all owe Mina a hundred dollars.” Thomas groaned from down the room. Various other voices joined him.

“We could just not tell her? If we wait a week, I’ll win, and I’ll share the money with you guys.” Eren chimed in.

“I win in 2 days, it would be easier if we didn’t have to hide it for that long.” said Bertholdt.

“Are you trying to steal my money?”

Marco buried his face in his hands.

“Can you all just SHUT UP?” Jean roared, “Lets just, lets, go to sleep, okay?”

A chorus of “sure” “sounds good” “we’ve been trying” and “don’t tell Mina!” echoed throughout the room for a while until it was silent again.

Jean lay back and shimmied over so that he was pressed against Marco, who intertwined their fingers. Jean smiled into the darkness.

“I guess we were both right.” He murmured.

“About what?”

“Our first impressions. I knew there was more to you then met the eye, and I was, maybe, kinda, lonely before I met you.”

Marco squeezed his hand; “Well we have each other now, so it doesn’t matter.”

Jean moved to say something, but

“Oh my god, go to sleep!”

“Shut up Jaeger!” Jean slammed his feet into the bunk above them.

Marco stifled a laugh and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> As promised, no sadness. The canon universe is too sad already.


End file.
